The book of lost souls
by midorinochou
Summary: Humans do not exist anymore. Instead, the world is populated by all the creatures we thought are just a myth. Mermaids, that can walk, nymphs that can cook, valkiryes, witches, wendigos, all of them are real. A book that doesn't want to be found, A book so ancient, even the "mythical" creatures thought it was a myth. But who will get to it? Who will the book choose?


PROLOGUE

In a world where nothing is what we know it to be. Evolution is not what we thought it was. It didn't start or end where we thought it did. It created so much more that we were not able to comprehend... and accept. We turned everything we saw and didn't understand into a myth, a legend or a fairy tail. And thus we have "created" creatures and beings that have existed as long as we did, if not longer. Creatures that thought us too low and undeveloped. They just let us be for more than 10 millennia, staying in the shadows, watching us slowly self-destruct ourselves. Every now and then they would get too bored of their infinite lives and they would show themselves to us, creating a small havoc and then disappear again. They would impose as humans, pretend to be us, tell us their names, adding more to the legends and then show their true nature. Sometimes gruesome, sometimes truly beautiful but always deadly. They carried on after we disappeared, almost as if _we_ never existed, turning _us_ into the stuff from myths and legends.

CHAPTER 1

"He is behind me, chasing me! How does it get to here? He is so fast. Why am I in a forest? This can't be happening again. I can feel him behind me, his gaze on me... it's burning. How close is he? I should look. Oh no, I shouldn't have done that." She stumbled and before she managed to straighten up, he had already gotten hold of her arm, jerking her back. Next thing she felt was her back slamming into the hard bark of a tree, her shoulders pinned back by two strong hands and his breath whispering into her ear. "Did you think you could escape me? You might be a quick runner for a mermaid, but don't forget that I specialize in chasing pretty little things like you... and I always catch them. Always!" She could barely breathe. His eyes were glowing like the stars in the sky, swirling oceans of orange flame, with mysterious red and yellow sparks. It was too dark for her to see anything but his eyes. His voice was deep and seductive... as it always was. It would end here. It ended here every time. He moved in closer. Why is it not ending? He ran his tongue on the side of her ear. She heard a soft moan. Hers. _No, it can't be_. _End_. He moved, now in front of her face, his lips so close to hers, she could almost feel their shape. _Now it will end._ He started talking to her in a different language. What is he saying? His breath, his scent...wild blueberries mixed with the smell of morning dew. She loves blueberries. "More..." she heard herself saying. He chuckled. "OK love, you asked for it". She could suddenly taste blueberries. So good. "Aziki!" Who's calling me? "Come on, Aziki, I'm not going to wait for you all day!" I know this voice, but where is it come from? What is this noise? No, I need more blueberries...

With a loud thump, Aziki landed on the floor of her bedroom. Her sister was perched on her bed, propping her head with her hand, laughing.

"Seriously, Aziki, I don't know what you were dreaming about but you better tell me later."

Dream? Yes, it was a dream. The same dream she's been having for the last few months. Except this time it didn't end where it usually does. His face. She tried to remember his face but all she got was his eyes. There was something about them but she just couldn't...

"Hellooooo! The sea to Aziki! Anybody there?"

"What!?"

"Oh, excuse me for interrupting your daydreaming, but you need to get ready, sis, or we'll leave you behind like last year!"

"What are you talking about, Malù?"

"Umm, the Summer Festives, remember? I think you might' ve hurt your head when you hit the floor. My bad. Any ways, this year I'm thinking sister combo outfits. What do you think? You'll be wearing...". As she was swimming of the floor, Aziki could vaguely hear her sister talking about mini skirts and sequins and antique head-dresses. What was it that she said?

Ah, yes! The annual Summer Festives. The biggest Festives throughout the year, celebrating the day that all humans disappeared. Some call it the Big End, others "happiest day of my life". Aziki never minded them, the humans. It was kinda fun watching creatures with such a big potential making all those stupid mistakes. She never expected much of them though. All the wars and misery they inflicted on themselves, baffled her and made her a bit sad. Every time she had a run with one of them, they would freak out when they saw her greenish ears or the set of 6 gills she had even in human form. Some of them wanted to kill her, others worshipped her, all because of what she was, and still is. But unlike a lot of others like her, she never hated them. Their disappearance was a bit shocking for everyone. One day it just happened. She woke up, got dressed, went for a swim. Day as every other. Than all of a sudden " BOOM!". Screams and moans of pain that could be heard from miles, hysteria spreading with the wind, the stench of something deadly in the air, death, silence. It was all over in less than a day. No one knew what happened. The ones more familiar with the humans said it was "a bomb that created a toxic cloud which had triggered a reaction on an atomic level in the humans". The bottom line was they were gone. Every single one of them was dead. Some peacefully in their sleep, others more exposed to the cloud, gruesomely. Aziki still remembers the sight. Humans laying in a puddles of their own blood and guts, hugging their love ones or curled into a ball, thinking they might get saved somehow. And immortals walking about. Some thought it could be a trap to capture them, but the word was quick to spread that there was nothing left alive.

The only problem left was how to get rid of all the human bodies. Burning them would be too much of an effort and burying them was a laughable idea. Everyone knew what the only good solution was but no one dared to suggest it. Wendigos. Hideous looking, brainless, yet cunning evil creatures that will devour any flesh in a blink of an eye. Aziki cringed at the memory of that. The forest demon king had stepped up and ask the wendigo queen, Weendice, to "clean up". Unlike all her creations, she had somehow managed to keep her brains about and had agreed, as it was more or less a win-win situation. The moment the humans are gone, the immortals can go back to living as they did before, ruling the piece of rock they live on, and the feast from all the humans would keep the wendigos at bay for some time. And so was done. It was decided then that every year there will be Festives, celebrating the end.

300 years have passed since that fateful day. The humans were gone, everything they owned was either taken or destroyed, life became the same as the time before their appearance. Peaceful and carefree. With that thought in mind, Aziki sat back and let her sister entertain her with the thousand outfit choices that she had made.

"Peaceful and carefree? Oh my dear mermaid, you have so much more to learn. Your peace ends here."

"Forest? Why is it always a forest? Get to her. I need to get to her. She is running away. Not this time. I'm getting closer. Can she feel my eyes on her? She turned around. She tripped. Now... mine." Before she had the chance to run away, he was already pulling her by the arm and slamming her onto the nearest tree. He knew she would try to escape, so he pressed her shoulders back against the tree. Big mistake. Now he could clearly see her chest quickly rising and falling with her ragged breaths. He leaned in and whispered in her ear: "Did you think you could escape me? You might be a quick runner for a mermaid, but don't forget that I specialize in chasing pretty little things like you... and I always catch them. Always!" He looked at her face. It was exquisite. Grass- green glassy eyes, small pointy nose, soft cheekbones, full reddish lips all framed by pitch black locks of hair that curled at the ends in very odd ways. He could see her greenish ears peek through her hair. _It ends here. No, not tonight. I must..._ Feeling almost compelled, he leaned in closer and gave one of them a lick. She tasted like the sea. _Well, she is a mermaid. _"You are such a delicious little creature!" Why was he talking in his own language? He heard a soft moan. Hers. _Hmm... _"More...". He chuckled. "OK love, but you asked for it." He slammed his mouth over hers. _Almighty demon, cherries! Anything but cherries! _At that moment he knew he would do anything to have her. He will not let it end. Ever! _Mine! _He heard a noise. _Cannot stop!_ Where was it coming from? _Whose hand is on my shoulder? No, no, no..._

"Zael! Wake up!"

Before he could stop it, his fist was flying straight for the new comer's face. Contact.

"For the love of...! What the hell was that for man?"

"Uron? What are you doing here?"

"I stayed here last night after you passed out. We went to "Mad Charmers" and you got drunk on siren's brew. Any of that ring a bell?"

"Mad Charmers"? Oh yes, it was all coming back now along with a headache. The sirens, the music demonesses, the brew, the dancing, more sirens, more brew...

"I passed out? When was that?"

"Well let's see, you were dancing with this siren, quite the looker she was, and then you got pulled by this music demoness, and that didn't sit very well with the siren so she jumped on the demoness and you got pushed back, stumbled over a chair and fell down. I couldn't wake you up, so I thought I better bring you here before something worse happens."

"Right. No more siren's brew. My head is pulsing."

"Yeah, well, my face knows what you mean." Uron was still rubbing the right side of his face, which had started getting purplish. Zael felt bad for punching his best friend. He got off the fur throws that were spread on ground in his cave and walked to the little spring of water at the back of it. He splashed a couple of handfuls over his face and picked a cluster of grapes from the vines above the spring. He walked back, gave half of them to Uron and sat back down on the throws.

"Sorry about that. I guess I was still dreaming and you startled me."

"Speaking of which, what in the world were you dreaming about?" At Zael's confused look, Uron continued. "You were all around the place, turning around, grinding your teeth, you even spoke. In incubician! I mean, who speaks like that any more?"

Incubician. The ancient language of his kind, the incubus. He remembered learning it from his mother as a child but he had never spoke it since. What was he dreaming about? Forest, a girl, mermaid, cherries...

"So, are you going to tell me or will I have to pick your head?" Uron had the ability to go into, or to pick as he liked to call it, someone's mind and read their thoughts. The down side of it was that the process was very painful for the one who's mind was being read. So painful, one could die from it.

"No need Uron, you know I'll tell you. For the past few months I've been having the same dream over and over again. I chase a mermaid in her legged form in a forest. Every time she stumbles and I catch her. I pin her to a tree and tell her that I always catch and never miss and then I wake up. Except this time..."

"This time what? Don't tell me you..."

"No, no, it didn't get that far, but I did kiss her right before you woke me up and..."

"And what? Come say it, the suspense is too much."

"She tasted like cherries, Uron. Black, ripe, luscious cherries."

Zael could see the shock in his friend's face. Uron's jaw had dropped. Cherries were like a drug to incubus. If they were to consume even the smallest amount, it made them mad with desire. It took centuries for one to learn not be influenced by them. A lot of the incubus never even tried to learn as the process required centuries of chastity. As the incubus leader, Zael had no other choice but to do it. It had taken him 349 years to learn. The dark ages, as he called it.

"Who _is_ this mermaid? What's her name? Do you even know her?" Uron asked after coming to his senses.

"I have no idea. The only mermaid I have ever met has to be Malùa, the future wife of the sea king and she doesn't even look like the one in my dream."

"But wait. If she tastes likes cherries, does that mean that she is..."

"I don't know. I'll have to meet her to know for sure. That is not important now, we need to get ready for the Summer Festives."

"Oh demons, you're right!" Uron started preparing the bags, while Zael washed himself and got dressed. He had an odd feeling about today. And he could still taste cherries.

"And meet her you shall, incubus. Just a little more patience."

"I summon you." Before her a cloud appeared with a small puff and a male form started to take shape.

"I respond to the summon, my yeosin."

"Hyun, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that. It's been 150 years already. Kalizia is fine."

"My apologies, Kalizia."

"That's better. Although I know it will happen again next time. But that is not important right now. I need an advice from a male perspective. What do you think of this dress?"

"Is that why you summoned me?" At her "well obviously" expression, Hyun sighed and gave in. "My opinion on it depends on the place you shall be attending. If you are going to purchase supplies, I'd say it is too short and flashy. On the other hand if you are going to the "Mad Charmers", in hopes of hitting it off with some random demon, I'd say it's perfect."

"Oh come on, it is not _that_ short."

"Mind me, for I am able to see your behind without even trying to. "

Exasperated, Kalizia walked behind the screen, which was covered in the 20 other dresses that she had tried on in the last 3 hours, and started taking the 21st off.

"Why don't you just create the dress you want to wear?" said Hyun.

"I've told you before that it doesn't work that way. Magic doesn't last forever. Yes, I can create the dress I want but in a couple of hours it will dissipate and it will leave me naked in front of everyone."

"Who is everyone? Where is that you'll be going anyway?"

"Did I not tell you? It's the Summer Festives today and we are going to have some fun today."

"We? Why am I coming?"

"Yes, we. As my only friend you have to come with me and keep me company. I can't go alone, it'll be too embarrassing."

"But do you have to go? Remember what happened last time you went? The way all the sorceress attacked you and you had to fight back. You used so much magic, that you almost died of the loss of it. You can't go back there."

"Things have changed since then. It's the mermaids that run the Festives now. Any kind of violence is absolutely prohibited at any of the venues and is punishable by chaining with belladonna nightshade chains for a minimum of 5 moons." Kalizia emerged from behind the screen, wearing a violet dress with slim fitted top part and pleated bottom. It had thin criss-crossed straps in the front and back, as most of her dresses did, and it covered a third of her thigh. "What about this one? I really like the colour." With the wave of her hand, a mirror appeared in front of her.

"Yeah it is nice, but I don't think that's important. I don't think it's a good idea for you to go. They might ambush you, kidnap you or even worse."

Kalizia rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, who will do that, don't be ridiculous. I think I'll go with this one. Now for the shoes..."

"Kalizia, please listen to me, at least this time. Don't go. It's too dangerous."

"Please stop saying it. Nothing will happen. What about these boots?"

"What if-"

"Hyun, that's enough! I don't want to hear a word about it any more!" At Hyun's surprised face, she realized that she had raised her voice. She never did that unless she was really angry, which also never happened.

"My deepest apologies, my yeosin. I went too far."

"It's OK, I understand you are concerned about me and that is why you are coming with me." She walked over to him. As all ghosts, he was incorporeal and from the waist down, instead of his legs, there was a white thick mist that he seemed to float on. Despite the mist, he was still 6 foot 5 and unlike most ghosts, he had preserved his handsome features. Strong jaw, sharp nose and well defined cheekbones. His eyes were blindfolded because when he was still a human, a forest demon had taken his eyes out as a prise for his bride and he didn't want to subject people to the gruesome view of black holes instead of his eyes. As a ghost, he could somehow see but never wanted to remove the blindfold. Kalizia put her palm on the side of his face, running her thumb along his cheek. She always wondered why was it possible for her to be able to touch him. No one else could. In fact, she was the only one who could touch ghosts. To everyone else, ghosts were just a white mist, but not for her. He rested his face in her hand and she gave him a soft smile. "If anything happens, I know that you will always be there to help me. So please, just come with me."

"OK, my yeosin. And I think you look stunning with those boots on."

"I know, right! Aren't they amazing! Oh my, look outside, it's almost dawn. We need to hurry up and I haven't even chosen my accessories." With another wave of her hand, a giant chest appeared, filled with all kinds of sparkly jewellery, gloves and belts. She stood in front of the mirror and using her magic, she started going through them one by one. _It will be a good day today, it just has to be..._

"Oh my dear sorceress, it will indeed be such a good day that you will remember it for the rest of your infinite life. "

He stood up from the chair he's been sitting on for the last 3 hours, walked over to the window overlooking the Lake of the Dark and opened it. It was dawn already. He breathed in the fresh air, a mixture of grass, sun rays and water lilies and focused his eyes on the single purple lily among all the other white ones. He found them fascinating. So delicate looking but still able to withstand the toughest conditions, like the Lake of the Dark, that not even immortal creatures could swim in without getting their skin and bones gnawed by the water wendigos that had somehow managed to infest the lake. Even without the wendigos though, the water was still highly poisonous for anything living and could cause burns on the skin that never fully healed and left black spots on the skin. He stood there for few minutes, trying to relax his mind. He had spent the last 17 moons trying to decipher the ancient writings on the Crystal Globe, containing the essence of the first Sea Goddess. It is said that the essence has the ability to grant endless power and with such power one would not only become the Sea King but the Sea God as well. All one needs to do is read out loud the writings on the surface of the Globe, which would then open and present the holder with a golden grail filled with the essence. He had heard about it from Marcus, a mercenary like himself. Why no one ever tried to take it, he wondered, it so simple. So he decided that he will have it. He had sneaked in the Sea Kingdom during the last Summer Festives and stole the Globe. No one had even tried to stop him as all the sea creatures were attending the Festives. The down side of it was that by stealing the Globe, he had created himself enemies in the face of the sea creatures, and one annoying little mermaid by the name of Aziki. As a mercenary, who did dirty jobs, a lot of which included killings, he had a lot of enemies to begin with but oh demons, how he wanted to cut that mermaid's head off. She always appeared out of nowhere with her daggers. As if that wasn't enough, Marcus had forgotten to mention that the writings on the Globe were all in the language of Aegir, one so ancient, not even the mermaids themselves spoke it any more. And that made them unreadable. Ever since acquiring the Globe, all he did was sitting in this old forgotten, probably at one point human house, reading thousands of books, trying to decipher the meaning. Every time he would think he's gotten closer, it would turn out that it's either the wrong language or that the book has nothing to do with the Globe to begin with. He was getting so tired of all this, he hasn't been doing any mercenary orders, not to mention being with a female. When was the last time? Too long ago...

"Just tell me what it means already, dammit!" He picked up a pile of books and threw them outside the window, followed by the chair.

"Sarmeno, what are you doing, mate!?" his friend Marcus came in. He had been keeping him company for most of the time. Good friend he was.

"I am so sick of this! Every time I get closer to reading it, something goes wrong!" Sarmeno walked over to a cupboard and took out a bottle of siren's brew and a glass. He filled half of it and drank it.

"Right, I think you need to take your mind of it. You've been doing this for the past 16 moons."

"17."

"Even worse. Mate, I think we need to go and find you something to do tonight. More like someone to do."

"Marcus, please, I'm not-"

"I'm not asking you. You're going with me and there's no arguing about it."

"Going where exactly?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't think you'd remember. The Summer Festives are today. Just think of all the sirens and nymphs walking around topples serving brew and offering something to go with it." Marcus's wicked grin was enough for Sarmeno to understand what this "something" is. "I mean as long as you keep your teeth to yourself, you should be able to have as many as you want."

As a half snake, Sarmeno's teeth would extend and sharpen. In his snake form they would always be like that, but in his legged form he needed to be careful as they would sometimes change with strong emotion, such as being angry or turned on. He always had to be extra careful when around females.

"Thank you, but I don't think I'll come."

"Oh come on now, your favourite mermaid will be there. It will be rude if you don't go and say hi."

"Aziki will be there?! That little brat! Fine I'll come then. This better be fun."

"Perfect."

"Oh my snake boy, you have no idea how fun it will be."

She was sitting in the dark confines of her room. How long ago was it when she last left? It didn't matter, it was all worth it for the finale one. She looked at the small window in the corner. It was dawn already. She had to get ready.

"Sauli, bring me my clothes." she said to the dwarf like creature, crouched by her legs. He was her demon servant. He was less than 3 foot tall with reddish skin covered with fine fur and a thin foot long tail. He had pointy teeth and short black claws. Not the prettiest of the demons but helpful none the less. "Yes, m'lady!" he said and ran out of the room returning a couple of minutes later with a long black dress, burgundy coloured sash and a hooded cloak. She got off her seat, took the clothes and stood in front of the mirror. Her face was the same as it always was, she had stopped ageing ever since that day... She was feeling weary. Hopefully it would end soon, once and for all. She stretched her arm towards her image in the mirror and started chanting. Slowly her face started deforming, she could not only see but also feel the wrinkles forming on her face. Her hair lost it's shine and vivid red colour and became dull and grey. Her fingers became longer and bony looking and her jade green eyes turned pitch black. How she hated this spell, it made her so ugly. She put on the dress and the cloak and headed out. It was still too early but after all, someone had to greet the new pawns. She smiled a wicked smile. Everything was going better than expected. "I hope you are ready my dear pawns, your adventure begins now."

CHAPTER 2

The Festives

"No, no, no! How many times do we have to do this before you get it right?" Malùa shouted at the dozen mermaids swimming in the Lake of the Great, around which the Festives were taking place. "It's not that hard to remember. Here, let me show you one more time." She stepped forward, kneeled and with her right hand, she scooped some of the water. As she stood up, the water followed her hand and formed itself into a sphere. She waved her left hand over it and it started taking shape. A water dragon. She scooped some more water and with that she created a mermaid. Moving her hands as a puppeteer would, she gave "life" to her creations, making the dragon chase the mermaid. Scooping up more and more water, she was adding more and more "life" to the water, recreating the tale of the one true mermaid, Benten and her escape from the dragon who wanted her as his wife. Aziki was sitting on a bench, outside a tavern in its process of making. Water manipulation. That's what Malùa and the others were doing. Only the older mermaids could do it, as it required a lot of skill accompanied by centuries of training. Even though Malùa was only 1500 or so years old, the younger of the two, she had to learn. She was to be the future sea queen after all. Not that it mattered to Aziki. It's not like they were blood related. She herself had to learn water manipulation at a very young age but for different reasons. She was the head of the Elite, the mercreatures' army. Aziki yawned. This was too boring for her. And this corset was too tight on her gills. One of her sister's whims. "If I'm wearing a corset, you have to wear one as well." was Malùa's reasoning. What a pain.

"OK, now one let's try it one more- Aziki where are you going? Come back and help me with this." Malùa shouted after Aziki who was already walking away.

"I'll just go for a walk. Plus I need out of this evil thing." said Aziki, pointing at the corset. "I'm sure you'll be fine, they are not that bad, I'm sure they'll get it...one day."

"What!? You can't leave me now! It's noon already, how am I supposed to arrange everything else alone? Aziki, come back or I swear in Benten I will-" was all Aziki heard as she turned around the tavern and her sister's threat merged with the noises coming from all around her.

As she strolled around she saw several of the other creatures in haste preparing for their parts of the Festives. Fire demons with their fire moulding, which to her was more or less the same as water manipulation. She didn't really like the fire demons, they were too hot, made everything steamy. She would always feel the water evaporating from her body and water for a mermaid was rather essential.

As she walked she saw a bunch of music demonesses getting in tune for their show. They could perform any music ever created from almost magical symphonies that left you with nothing but joy for few days to deadly songs that would make you go crazy for at least a moon. They were also the stars in any night out, always providing the entertainment for a good price of course. Argh, this horrible corset! Aziki hid behind a tree and started going through her bag. She took a skin-tight top that ended just below her bust and had bishop-like sleeves that ended at her elbows. She looked around, undid the lace on the corset and quickly put on her top. She shoved the corset in her bag and took a deep breath. _Ah, this feels so much better now._

She continued her walk, passing by some of the nymphs that were making preparations for their cooking show. Aziki always found it a bit odd how such vicious on various occasions creatures can be such good cooks. She remembered having a piece of blueberry and white cream cake during the last Festives, which was so good she had a dream about. Not that she would ever tell anyone about something so embarrassing.

She walked near some of the elves while they were practising their archery skills. She had to stop at that sight. The male elves were exquisite. All of them at least 6 foot 5, extremely well built, with hard as rock muscles and faces as if chiselled to fit the image of that Greek guy, Apollo was it. Not to mention that they were magnificent lovers. Gentle, caring and very giving. Oh, the giving... Few of her past "experiences", as she like to call them, were with elves, all on nights out with her mermaid friends. She had never had a better lover than an elven male, not before, not since. Just remembering it, she felt flustered and her core quivering. She realized she was staring when few of the elves stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her.

"Hey there, pretty little mermaid. Wanna come and have some fun?" one of them shouted at her, followed by the cheers of the others. At that she turned around and walked away, knowing her face had gotten bright red.

"Oh, yes, demons, yes!" she was moaning. _Who was she? A siren. Name? Doesn't matter, keep going. Need it! _ Sarmeno kept thrusting. He was getting close. He turned the siren around so she face the wall and kept going.

"Yes, harder!" the siren almost shouted.

"Harder you say? Well you wished for it, sweetheart."

He yanked her head back, pulling her hair and exposing her throat. He ripped whatever was left from her top and squeezed her breast harder than normally. Still thrusting. "Ahh..."

"Is this too hard for you, sweet, or do you want more?"

"Mo...re..." was all the siren could say between ragged breaths. He snaked his lest arm around her small form and curled his right hand around her throat, giving it a squeeze. Thrusting harder and harder. Close, so close...

"Yes, demons, yes, so... good...more!" the siren as well was getting close, he could feel it, she was getting wetter. Thrusting, more, yes... With a roar, he shot deep inside of the siren, who's name he didn't even bother asking for. _Finally, relief. _He pulled out of the siren and sat on the bed. He was exhausted. He laid back and stared at ceiling. He could hear the siren turning on the shower in the bathroom. Where was he again? "Mad Charmers". How did he get here? Ah, yes, Marcus had dragged him here, saying that for the Festives the sirens were more generous than usual with their offers. Which is why this was the third siren he's had in the last...4 hours. He turned his head so he can look outside the window. Even though the curtains were almost all the way down, he could see that it was noon already. He had to leave. He called Marcus telegraphically "Marcus, we need to leave, it's noon already."

"What? No, come on mate, 5 more minutes."

"Finish up whoever you have started and meet me downstairs in 15 minutes."

"Bollocks, you are such a cock block, I swear. Did you at least get your relief?"

"Yeah, I did, now hurry up or I'll come and drag you out myself."

"OK, OK, no need to get violent."

Sarmeno continued to stare at the ceiling, thinking. Yes, he did get his relief, but it didn't feel right, something was missing. More like, someone was missing...

Zael was walking through the growing crowd, followed by Uron. They had gotten here only a few hours ago. In that short amount of time they had already ran into the siren from the previous night, inviting them to "Mad Charmers" saying something about generous offers. Even though Uron was more than happy to go, they had venues to attend and creatures to meet and greet. That was one of the drawbacks of being the incubus leader, Zael thought. Before, he could get away with partying and drinking all night with the sirens and the elves, but not any more. Ever since his father had fallen into the deep sleep after the battle with the forest demons, Zael was in charge of the incubus tribe. As a female, his mother was not allowed to be a leader of the incubus, even though a lot of the times it was her making the decisions and his father was only executing them. Zael didn't have any blood siblings, but he always considered Uron as something of an older brother. When his father had returned from the battle with the forest demons, everyone knew that the deep sleep was to fall upon him. So when it did happen, he had stepped up and taken the lead of the incubus. His mother had fallen into a grief since that day, almost 500 years ago.

"Oi, Zael you listening?"  
"What? Sorry, I was thinking of father and that day he..."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"No, it's OK. What were you saying?"  
"The elves are over there practising. Wanna go and say hi?"

"Yeah, sure, a little distraction won't hurt."  
As they walked, Zael caught the slightest scent of cherries mixed with the smell of the sea. Hmm...  
"Well, well, look what the wind brought us" said one of the elves. He was tall, well built, with features that any female would melt over, or so Zael was told. The elf was shirtless, wearing only loosely fitted trousers. He was putting his bow aside. Amras Helyanwë, the leader of the elves, one of Zael's childhood friends. "Zael, you creep. Where have you been?"  
"Creep? Really? That hurts, Amras, it really hurts."  
With loud laughter they hugged, patting each other on the back.  
"It's been too many moons since I saw you last, last Festives was it? You want some siren's brew, freshly made today." Amras handed a small bottle to Zael.  
"Uhh, thanks but I'll pass this time."  
"Say what? Zael turning down a brew? That's unheard of."  
"He had an interesting night last night." Uron said.  
"Can we please not talk about it, I'd rather not remember." Zael said slightly irritated.  
"Oh, do I sense girl trouble? Ha ha, relax man, no need to give me the evil look. Speaking of girl trouble, you should have seen this mermaid that was here just now. She was breathtaking."  
At the mention of a mermaid, Zael's ears twitched. He remembered his dream and the slight smell of cherries that he had scented a while ago.  
"Oh my, Zael, if I knew I'd get your attention by mentioning mermaids, I would've done it earlier." Amras said.

"How did she look like?" Zael asked, unable to hide his excitement.  
"Well she was very beautiful for starters. A bit taller than most mermaids, slender, with killer body. Long black hair and green eyes. If I see her again today, man would I-"  
"Do nothing to her!" Zael cut his friend. He knew his face had gone stone serious and he had probably used a tone that was a bit too harsh, but he didn't care. Was it her Amras was taking about, the girl from his dream? The dream tormenting him for months. The girl that tasted like cherries. Freaking cherries!  
"Where did she go?" Zael asked with a very demanding tone.  
"Wow, what is this very sudden change in you, man? Who is that girl?"  
"I don't know yet but I have to find her. Just tell me where she went. Please."  
Amras's as well as Uron's jaws dropped. Zael never begged. Ever.  
"OK, I can see this is very important to you. She was here no more than 10 minutes ago. It looked like she was heading towards the Valkyrie's tents. You should be able to catch up with her. If I see her again, I'll try to stole her, while I get my boys to get you."  
"Thank you , Amras. You are a good friend." Zael patted his friend on the shoulder and looked at Uron, who just nodded. They turned around and started walking to the Valkyries'. He was going to meet her, finally. _Please be her, please..._

"Stupid elves, saying things like that." Aziki murmured, shaking her head and not really paying attention where she was going, which resolved into her bumping head on into someone.

"Hey, watch it, you muggy little- oh, Aziki, it's you." When Aziki looked up she saw big blue eyes, small nose, soft cheekbones slightly full pinkish lips all surrounded by sky blue hair. Cyana, one of the Valkyrie.

"Oh, hey Cyana, sorry I didn't see you there."

"That's OK, sugar, but please don't do it again, you stepped on my little toe. Thank Odin I'm wearing shoes today. So what brings you here?"

"Well I was hoping I could get a free backstage pass for your show and may be scoop a top or two." Every year the Valkyrie would put a fashion show of a sort, presenting their latest creations. All the creatures were buying their attire from them. They even did custom made gear of all types. As long as one pays good, of course. They were fun to go out with and fierce in battle, but great Benten, were they greedy. They never did favours, if you want something from them, you had to pay the price, which is why they were among the richest creatures.

"Ha ha, you got it sugar, but if you take something without paying, I'm afraid I'll have to chop off those pretty hands of yours."

"Seems fair." Aziki looked around her. Few dozens Valkyrie were getting ready for the show, some applying make up, others doing their hairs. The stage for the show was already built and it was right next to... "Mad Charmers"?

"Hey Cyana, how come your venue is right next to "Mad Charmers"?"

"Well, the sirens really wanted to come but it turned out that a lot of them will be very busy today, generous offers or something. So they offered us to do our show here so they can come in between. For free. We just couldn't turn down such an offer. I mean, sirens are rather greedy creatures don't you think?"

Aziki smiled at that and said "Yeah, also very slutty if you ask me."

"Well, I think that was too obvious to mention." Aziki and Cyana burst out laughing. The sirens were too loud and way too promiscuous. The fact that they owned a bar with "special offers" was self explanatory. No one liked them but the lowly males. Aziki always thought that if a male of any creature tribe is to go to a siren, there is something seriously wrong with him. Not to mention that he would probably have weird and kinky taste, which wasn't really Aziki's thing. Except in that dream. The way he had pinned her shoulders back was forceful but exciting. She remembered feeling small pain under the weight of his hands but that made her even more excited and filled with anticipation of what is to come next. She shivered at the memory and felt the tiny scales on her back stand up just a bit. She looked up to see Cyana chatting with another Valkyrie. Why did she think of the dream all of a sudden? She felt like she was being watched. Aziki looked around her but saw nothing suspicious. All she saw was creatures preparing for their own venues. She walked over to Cyana to join the conversation but still felt uneasy. Watched.

"It's her. The mermaid from my dream." Zael couldn't believe his eyes. It really was her, she was real from flesh, bones and was that tiny scale on her back? Fascinating. They had followed Amras's directions and had gotten close enough to scan the Valkyrie's stage and the area surrounding it but not that close as to look suspicious. They were standing next to some odd looking props for one of the venues when a female laugh had caught his ear. Upon looking he was left breathless.

"Are you sure it's her?" Uron asked still in obvious disbelief.

"Yes, I am more than sure. That _is _the very mermaid from my dream. Except, she is times more stunning in real life."

"But how can she be real? You can't dream in such detail of someone you have never met."

"You can, if they are to be yours."

"This can't be right. I call for magic."

"What!?"

"I'm telling you there's probably a sorceress, playing tricks with you, that is sitting and watching you right now and is laughing that you can't figure it out."

"Oh, come on Uron, don't be so dramatic. Even if it is magic, I'm still going over there to talk to her." Zael took only a step and felt his friend's heavy hand on his shoulder pulling him back and shaking his head. "What are you doing, let me go."

"Zael listen to me, this could be anything. Could be fate but it could also be a sorceress."

"So what do you want me to do? Sit here and do nothing?"

"Yes, for now. Let's just watch her for a while and than decide how we will proceed."

Zael looked at his friend than look at the mermaid's beautiful face. Her smile was gone and she was looking around as if searching for something. Did she know he was watching her? Zael took a deep breath and was stunned. He could smell her excitement, one of his "talents" as an incubus. He turned to his friend again.

"I know, Zael, I can smell it too, but just listen to me, at least this one time. Deal?"

Zael sighed "Fine, deal. But I _am _going over there after an hour."

"Fair enough."

_This is weird. Why do I have this feeling that something-_  
"Oi, mermaid, you listening?"  
"What? Oh sorry, Cyana, I was thinking. I have this very odd feeling that something will happen."  
"What are you talking about, sugar? Is it that you have inherited your mothers 'feeling'?"  
"No, I don't think I have." The 'feeling', the ability to sense upcoming danger or something bad about to happen. The current head of court in the sea palace and the one believed to be her mother, had it. She was Malùa's mother, but not Aziki's. Her real mother-  
"Oh for the love of Odin, mermaid stop spacing out or I swear I'll peal the scale of your back."  
Well that was a threat Aziki couldn't ignore. Even though they were friends, Cyana would easily peal her scale without blinking an eye.  
"Sorry, Cyana, I'll listen. Promise."  
"Good. I was saying, you know where the Old Tree of the Living is right? Well guess what, there's fortune teller over there."  
"A fortune teller? Really? I didn't think there's any left."  
"So did I, but I guess she was in hiding or something."  
"What is she doing there?"  
"Well she fortune tells. Did you hit your head this morning or what?"  
"Umm, kinda. But no, I mean why is she here, why has she come out of hiding, is she here for the Festives?"  
"Well this morning a few of our girls went over there to check it out because we were curious as well. From what they told us, she looks harmless and old. Like, ancient. Her face is all wrinkled and her hair is grey. I mean when was the last time you saw an immortal so old that their hair was grey?!"  
"I don't even remember." Aziki thought about it for a while. This was strange. A fortune teller, here at the Festives, right next to the Old Tree of the Living of all places. This wasn't right.  
"So how is this fortune telling going? Does it have blood sacrifices or something?"  
At the sound of that, Cyana laughed so hard, she tripped and almost fell.  
"Oh dear, that is hysterical. Blood sacrifices. You are killing me sugar. No, no, nothing like that. All you do is walk into her tent, sit down and give her your hand. She looks at it and tells you what awaits you. That's pretty much it."  
"Sounds too easy. Let me guess, the price is ridiculously high."  
"Actually, you might be interested to know she's doing it for free."  
"For free?!" It all sounded too easy for Aziki. There had to be a catch. The fortune tellers Aziki had heard of never told you what was awaiting you for free. There was no profit for them like that. It was information they were dealing with and in the world of the creatures information was too valuable to be just handed without a price. And now this one appears from who knows where and just tells for free. Something wasn't right.  
"I don't like this. It just doesn't fit."  
"Oh you mermaids, always suspicious and what not. Why don't you go and see for yourself if you don't believe me?"  
"What if she has put a spell on your friends and made them believe she is harmless so that more creatures can go and she can do her weird mojo stuff on them?"  
"Say what again? You should go and have your head checked. Fortune tellers cannot do magic. They are not sorceress or witches. Just go and see for yourself. I promise, she is-"  
A massive, tall figure bumped into Cyana, making her stumble and fall on the muddy ground.  
"Oh hell no, you didn't not just bumped into me, you worthless prick!"  
Aziki helped Cyana to get up and they both turned to face the creature that was about to die or at least loose a limb or two. She froze into place. It couldn't be. Out of all the creatures at the Festives...  
"Sarmeno!"  
"Oh look what we have here, an annoying little mermaid that wants to die today."  
How she wanted to attack, she had her daggers coated with green ivy poison in her bag. It would take her less than a second to take one out of the bag and stab it into the dirty snake's blue heart. But no, her sister had to come up with that stupid rule about no fighting at the Festives. How unfair.  
"What's the matter, doll face? What are you waiting for, make your move."  
"All fights are prohibited, you brainless prick." Cyana interjected. "They are punishable by chaining with belladonna nightshade chains for at least of 5 moons. And this applies to all the parties in the fight."  
Sarmeno was surprised. He looked at his friend.  
"Hey don't look at me mate, all I said was that she'll be here, which she is. I never said that you'll be able to fight with her, no did I?"  
"Marcus, you little... Any ways, I guess I'll spare you today, mermaid. As much as I'd love to see you suffer from the nightshade, I don't have time to be chained around. I have place to be and languages to decipher."  
"You despicable snake, give back the Crystal Globe, it doesn't belong to you."  
"Hmm, let me think. How about no. I got the Globe fair and square, I think I deserve it more."  
"You stole it! There's nothing fair in that."  
"Oh come on now. Such a strong word to use. I just took something that wasn't very well guarded. I really don't think you can call that stealing."  
Aziki could feel the blood boiling in her veins. She was so angry, she was ready to jump and rip his head off. Screw the rules. Cyana could see that and she interjected again.  
"Well it's not like you can read it, snake boy, now can you."  
A muscle twitched under his eye. She was getting to him.  
"It's all a matter of time before I can."  
"Is that right? Please share with us how much of the text, written in one of the most ancient languages since creatures exist you were able to read. One sentence, a word? Can you even tell the letters apart?" Aziki continued.  
"Shut up or I swear in all the demons, I'll-"  
"You will do what exactly?" a voice came from behind them. A familiar voice. Where had she heard it before? She and Cyana turned so they can face the newcomer. Aziki was left breathless at the sight. He was at least 6 foot 3, with a rusty coloured t-shirt that stretched tautly over his rock hard muscles. His hair was light green but it had very dark green ends and it framed a face with a very strong jaw but somehow childish features. There was a scar over his right eye, starting a little above the eyebrow and ending half way through his cheek. His eyes were like swirling oceans of orange flame with red and yellowish sparks. Has she seen them before? No, but they were familiar. Aziki was mesmerized, her mind went blank, she felt like she was drowning in those eyes. _Who _is_ that?_


End file.
